


Tempo di ricordi

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Era nervoso perché attendeva Potter. No, non Potter. Era il figlio di Lily che tra poco sarebbe entrato da quella porta. </i>È il seguito di “Ritorno al passato”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempo di ricordi

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo** : Tempo di ricordi  
>  **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 14 settembre  2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** One-shot  
>  **Rating:** Per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico, romantico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Silente (il suo ritratto), Harry, Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** _Era nervoso perché attendeva Potter. No, non Potter. Era il figlio di Lily che tra poco sarebbe entrato da quella porta._ È il seguito di “Ritorno al passato”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** : 1649/4  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)  
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi” .

Severus era nervoso, irragionevolmente nervoso, forse nervoso quanto mai era stato.  
Camminava a lunghi passi irrequieti nella grande sala circolare della presidenza, i ritratti che seguivano quasi divertiti il suo ansioso andirivieni, scambiandosi occhiate d’intesa.  
\- Avanti, calmati Severus! – sbottò infine Silente dalla sua cornice riccamente lavorata. – Fermati o mi farai venire il torcicollo!  
Il mago gli lanciò un’occhiataccia:  
\- Sei un ritratto, Albus: puoi anche girare la testa di trecentosessanta gradi e non si sviterebbe! – rispose con lingua tagliente.  
Silente ridacchiò nel suo ritratto:  
\- Non mi dirai che hai paura di lui?  
Severus s’irrigidì, fermandosi proprio davanti al dipinto del vecchio preside:  
\- Caso mai l’avessi dimenticato, ti ricordo che non ho mai avuto paura, neppure davanti all’Oscuro! – rispose secco, infastidito dall’insinuazione che, invece, l’aveva punto sul vivo.  
\- Non dimentico, Severus, lo sai bene, - sorrise il vecchio mago, - dico solo che, forse, ti era più facile affrontare quegli occhi di rubino che frugavano nella tua mente…  
Piton lo fulminò con un’altra occhiataccia, che si rivelò però del tutto inefficace perché Silente proseguì imperterrito il suo affondo:  
\- … piuttosto che occhi di smeraldo che raggiungono il tuo cuore!  
Severus tremò impercettibilmente, quindi sospirò piano, abbassò lo sguardo e si tormentò nervoso il labbro inferiore.  
Come sempre, Silente aveva ragione.  
Era nervoso perché attendeva Potter.  
No, non Potter. Era il figlio di Lily che tra poco sarebbe entrato da quella porta.  
Il mago sospirò di nuovo, scuotendo piano la testa, rassegnato alla realtà.  
No, non era più “Potter”, come sempre l’aveva nominato nei propri pensieri per cercare di odiarlo, senza mai riuscirci veramente, a discapito di ogni suo più strenuo sforzo. Ma non era neppure più _il figlio di Lily_. Harry si era infine guadagnato la propria individualità, il diritto ad essere chiamato con il proprio nome, anche se aveva avuto la pessima idea di andare a spifferare a tutto il mondo magico il suo doloroso segreto. Già, il ragazzo l’aveva creduto morto, ma Severus era certo che neppure nella tomba sarebbe stato contento che tutti fossero a conoscenza della “ _parte migliore di te_ ” [1]come diceva sempre Albus.  
Sollevò lo sguardo e con un sospiro preoccupato tornò a guardare il ritratto. L’ultima volta che aveva visto Harry, gli aveva rivelato il suo imperituro amore per la madre. Ed ora… Un sospiro lieve aleggiò ancora sulle labbra sottili, appena dischiuse. Ora era un’altra la donna che amava, la donna che regnava nel suo cuore e riempiva la sua mente. Il ragazzo come avrebbe potuto capire, e, quindi, credergli?  
Silente gli sorrise dal ritratto, comprensivo, gli occhi azzurri colmi del paterno affetto che tanto gli mancava, adesso che avrebbe finalmente saputo accettare anche un suo abbraccio:  
\- Non temere, Severus: Minerva ed Elyn gli hanno parlato a lungo spiegandogli ogni cosa. – disse cercando di tranquillizzarlo. - Il ragazzo ha capito. _Tutto._  
Il mago si lasciò sfuggire un nuovo sospiro, la tensione ad incupirgli il volto rendendo più profonda la ruga alla radice del naso e intensamente neri gli occhi. Sì, Harry era davvero cresciuto nella notte della battaglia di Hogwarts, quando aveva avuto la maturità ed il supremo coraggio di scegliere di andare a morire. Proprio come lui stesso aveva scelto di morire, in silenzio, per salvare il ragazzo.  
Severus raddrizzò le spalle e scrollò il capo, riprendendo di nuovo il pieno controllo di sé.  
Sì, Harry aveva compreso ogni cosa, come Elyn gli aveva più volte ripetuto con insistenza, però aveva anche espresso il desiderio, pur tra mille timori, che il Professore gli parlasse di sua madre. E il mago in un istante di follia aveva acconsentito, complice l’incoraggiante sorriso di Elyn cui non sapeva negare nulla. _E lei ne approfittava, eccome se ne approfittava!_  
Così ora lo stava aspettando in presidenza, terreno certo più neutro del suo oscuro sotterraneo, teatro di tanti scontri fra loro, sicuramente mai dimenticati da entrambi.  
Tra pochi istanti sarebbe comparso in cima alle scale mobili, Harry, il salvatore del mondo magico, il ragazzo della profezia, _il ragazzo rimasto orfano per colpa sua_.  
Eppure, come Elyn più volte aveva insistito a ripetere, se il giovane Mangiamorte smanioso di fare carriera non avesse rivelato al suo padrone la prima parte della profezia e, al contempo, non avesse disperatamente amato Lily fino al punto d’implorare l’Oscuro Signore di salvarle la vita - dandole così modo di scegliere di morire per il figlio - la profezia non si sarebbe mai avverata e sarebbe rimasta ad impolverarsi inutilmente su qualche scaffale nell’Ufficio Misteri del Ministero della Magia. E, forse, Voldemort non sarebbe mai stato sconfitto…  
Suonavano bene, nella sua mente, le parole di Elyn, ma nel profondo del suo cuore non riuscivano a togliergli il rimorso per la morte di Lily. L’oscurità della sua anima aveva gettato Lily tra le spire fatali del serpente, ma la luce d’amore del suo cuore disperato aveva salvato suo figlio. La sua scelta sbagliata e tutti i suoi errori avevano ucciso Lily, ma la forza dell’amore, il suo verso Lily e quello di una madre per il figlio, aveva salvato il mondo magico. Grazie all’insensato coraggio Grifondoro di Harry che si era sacrificato. Proprio come il suo coraggio Serpeverde. Severus, però, ancora si chiedeva se l’avesse egoisticamente fatto solo per il ragazzo - da vero Serpeverde - per dargli la possibilità di salvarsi, o se era perché sapeva - sperandolo con tutte le sue forze - che Harry sarebbe riuscito a sconfiggere Voldemort, proprio come Albus aveva pianificato. Era stata una sua egoistica scelta, quella di morire, o il compimento del suo ultimo dovere?  
\- Te l’ho già detto una volta, Severus!  
Le parole di Silente, che gli sorrideva paterno dal ritratto, spezzarono di colpo i suoi pensieri:  
\- _A volte credo che lo Smistamento avvenga troppo presto... **[2]**_  
Anche il mago sorrise annuendo: sì, Albus glielo aveva già detto. Ma lui era un vero Serpeverde, e aveva calcolato bene la propria morte. Il sorriso di Severus si aprì all’improvviso, malizioso e impertinente: già, l’aveva calcolata bene anche Silente, però, la propria morte, da vero Serpeverde. E prima o poi glielo avrebbe detto, per zittire quel ritratto impudente!  
Un leggero tocco di avvertimento all’ingresso interruppe nuovamente i pensieri del mago mettendolo sul chi vive, quindi la porta si aprì ed il ragazzo apparve, titubante, Elyn alle sue spalle a sospingerlo gentile:  
\- Entra, Harry, ti assicuro che il preside non ti mangerà. – affermò sorridendo.  
\- E nemmeno ti schianterà, me lo ha promesso. – ridacchiò Silente dal dipinto a rincarare la dose dello scherzo.  
Severus sbuffò: quei due impertinenti non si rendevano conto di quanto quel momento fosse difficile! Avevano un’intera vita davanti, questa volta, lui e Harry, non solo pochi istanti frenetici in cui tutto doveva essere rivelato per compiere un difficile dovere in cui l’essere creduto – _proprio lui, l’uomo che con la maschera della menzogna aveva nascosto per tanti anni il suo vero volto!_ – era essenziale. Per questo non aveva avuto altra scelta che rivelargli la sua più intima e preziosa verità, la parte migliore di sé che sempre gli aveva nascosto.  
Il lampo incerto di un sorriso illuminò il volto del ragazzo e gli occhi verdi di Lily per un istante ripresero vita riflettendosi nelle profonde iridi nere del mago.  
I suoi occhi, quel verde infinito in cui il suo cuore di bimbo s’era perduto fin dalla prima volta che l’aveva vista. Gli occhi della bambina che l’aveva conquistato, gli occhi della ragazza che aveva amato con tutto se stesso senza mai avere il coraggio di rivelarle il suo sentimento. Gli occhi perduti della donna che aveva creduto di amare per tutta la vita, spinto da un atroce rimorso che aveva trasformato in crudele tormento il ricordo di un amore mai nato. Gli occhi di Lily, la cara amica che mai l’aveva amato.  
Il mago distolse lo sguardo con un lieve sospiro e si rivolse ad Elyn, ai suoi occhi nocciola screziati d’ambra dalla luce del sole che entrava dalle ampie finestre. Gli occhi che gli avevano sorriso, che l’avevano perdonato. _Che l’avevano amato_ _pur conoscendo ogni sua più tremenda colpa_.  
\- Vi lascio soli. – sussurrò discreta Elyn posando la mano sulla maniglia.  
Severus la fissò con intensità, le labbra appena dischiuse come se volesse richiamarla, come se avesse all’improvviso cambiato idea.  
\- È tempo di ricordi, adesso… - sussurrò piano Elyn, sorridendo dolcemente.  
Il mago rispose con amore al suo sorriso: sì, ora che la sua realtà si era trasformata in un sogno meraviglioso, ora forse poteva anche ricordare senza più soffrire.  
E regalare infine quei ricordi di Lily, adesso che non aveva più bisogno di aggrapparsi a loro per sopravvivere, donarli a chi non li aveva mai avuti, anche a causa sua.  
La porta si chiuse piano alle spalle di Elyn e Severus sorrise al figlio di Lily.  
_Sorrise a Harry._  
   
*  
   
La porta si richiuse alle spalle di Harry e Severus sorrise in silenzio, commosso.  
_Sorrise a se stesso._  
Gli occhi di Lily, nel volto aperto di Harry, gli avevano finalmente sorriso ed anche in essi, oltre che in quelli di Elyn, il mago avevo visto brillare il perdono. Un sorriso diverso ed un perdono diverso…  
Aveva promesso al ragazzo che gli avrebbe donato altri ricordi di Lily. Sarebbe stato ancora un po’ doloroso farlo, ma ora sapeva che Harry lo meritava.  
Nonostante la grande somiglianza fisica con James, nel ragazzo viveva l’essenza di Lily, proprio come Albus aveva sempre affermato. Ma il mago non aveva mai potuto accettarlo, perché il suo tormento sarebbe stato insopportabile. Adesso, però, che c’era Elyn nella sua vita, adesso poteva accettare anche quella verità da cui era sempre rifuggito.  
Così Severus sorrise incontrando il sorriso ammiccante e paterno del ritratto del vecchio preside.  
   
   
Nota finale.  
Se qualcuno si attendeva la descrizione dell’incontro con Harry e, non avendola trovata, è rimasto deluso, mi dispiace molto, ma non è cosa che si può raccontare in una breve one-shot. Ci vogliono molte, davvero molte più pagine per trattare bene un tema così complesso come l’incontro tra Severus e Harry. Come consolazione vi posso offrire di leggere “Le stesse lacrime”, storia di tre capitoli in cui descrivo il loro incontro, ovviamente dopo che Severus _non_ è morto.  


  


* * *

  
[1] Parole di Silente dai ricordi di Piton: Capitolo 33 – La storia del principe, “Harry Potter e i doni della morte”.

  
[2] Parole di Silente dai ricordi di Piton: Capitolo 33 – La storia del principe, “Harry Potter e i doni della morte”.  
 


End file.
